Night Terrors
by IvoryRose888
Summary: During the day, Earl Ciel Phantomhive has little trouble with reigning in the dark memories within his conscious, but once the night hours come, the past quickly comes back to haunt him.


Sheets upon sheets of rain cascade onto the roof of the massive Victorian manor. Throughout the spacious halls of the lavish abode, the voices of fallen droplets echo, ricocheting off of the fine couches and upright chairs. The sound is peaceful, calm, comforting; until the real show begins.

Thunder claps crash, lightning illuminates a sky that is thick with clouds, and a five year old Ciel cries out in pure terror. He knows he should be a big boy, since he's old enough to sleep in his very own room, but everything is so loud and his mother and father are so far away. Suddenly, an unbearably raucous thunder clap slams into Ciel's eardrums, sending him into a torrent of tears. Plugging his little ears with his tiny fists, he runs from his room as quickly as his thin legs will carry him, down the portrait hallway and straight to his parents' bedroom door. Suddenly afraid of waking them, the child hesitates, but only for a moment, for another crash echoes throughout the halls. With that, he turns the knob, musters every ounce of strength his little body has, and pushes the stately door open.

At the sound of the creaking door, two figures, Vincent, Earl of the Phantomhives, and his Lady, Rachel, stir, sit up, and smile as they see their son advancing toward them, an expression of shy desire painted on his pale face. Reaching out to the child, Lady Phantomhive wordlessly draws her son to her chest and holds him close, as the Earl tenderly plants a kiss on his darling son's head. Placing the child between them, the proud parents exchange silent smiles; they watch their beautiful little boy's eyes slowly slide shut as he falls into a satisfied slumber. Lying on either side of their dear little one, the Earl and his Lady fall asleep, savoring this bittersweet moment of love and innocence.

* * *

The room is engulfed in flames: hot, searing flames. Red flames, orange flames, yellow flames, consuming everything they come into contact with. The air is thick with smoke and heat, and the sound of cracking wood fills his ears. He is running, sprinting, desperate to get to his father's study. The knob is far too hot, but he crashes through the door anyway, sprawling onto the carpeted floor. He looks up, but all he can see in the midst of the flames is a dark figure perched in an upright chair.

"Father!" Ciel cries in alarm, but his voice will not carry. "Father, Father please, we must escape! Find Mother-" He cuts off as the figure rises, slowly advancing toward him. It stops just as it's just above him, and, out of the flames, an ebony hand reaches down to-

"AAAAHHH!" A raw, dry scream escapes Ciel Phantomhive's lips as he bolts upright. He is in his own bed, in his own manor. He is sweating profusely and shaking all over, and he feels as though he could faint. It is storming violently outside. Was it storming when he fell asleep?...

All of a sudden, there is a tap on his door accompanied by a soft voice that questions, "Young Master, is everything alright?" His faithful butler, Sebastian, pokes his head around the door, a look of puzzlement plastered across his face.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel merely rolls his eyes and declares, "I'm fine Sebastian, it was just…" The youth trails off. Sebastion crosses to the boy with a cup of warm milk, flashing him a knowing grin before he sets the cup on the bedside table. Placing his chin in his palms, Ciel sits cross-legged and stares at his butler before asking, "Sebastian do demons sleep?"

Unabashed by the sudden inquiry, Sebastian smirks at the boy and replies, "We do indeed, Young Master, but it is not a health requirement for us, as it is for humans. For demons, sleep is more of a luxury."

"Oh." Ciel responds curtly, looking a bit disappointed at the answer. "So then you don't get…"

"Night terrors?" Sebastian finishes for him.

Grimacing, Ciel turns back onto his side and dismisses Sebastian with a short, "That will be all."

"Yes, my Lord," the butler bows as he tiptoes from his drowsy master's bedside.

"Sebastian." The demon pulls up when he detects the apprehension in Ciel's tone. "Could…could you stay here…until I… fall asleep again?" The boy stammers, a hint of embarrassment peppering his request. A slight tremor wracks through Ciel's body when another tier of lightening peals through the silence of the room. Hopefully Sebastian can't see too well in the dark…

"Of course, young master." The boy shifts as he hears Sebastian's familiar footsteps come to the edge of his bed. Letting out an involuntary sigh, the young earl finally allows his eyes to drift down, his ears barely detecting the chuckle that escapes his demon-butler's lips as he remarks, "Humans are such weak creatures."


End file.
